


Professor

by Jetainia



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Immortal Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: When Bobby needs help, he turns to the Professor.





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A Winter Bingo  
> Prompt: 3C (Mint)  
> Mint symbolises eternal refreshment, wisdom, and virtue.

The ringing echoed through the air; sending out the message of wanted communication with the occupant. Staring out at the small island only barely visible through the mist, the man sighed before letting the mist in front of him swirl around until it showed the caller and allowed them to talk with him. "Hello, Bobby."

"Hey, Professor. We've got a weird one going on here. There's a spirit that doesn't seem to want to leave. We can't find out what they are and they're not giving us any information on why they're here or what they want."

Bobby looked tired; clearly he had been researching about this spirit for several days before he called Merlin. "Where are they?"

"Lake Tenkiller, in Oklahoma."

"Alright, Bobby, I'll look into it."

"Thanks, Professor." Before the call broke off, Merlin saw Bobby's shoulders slump with relief at the case being handled by someone far wiser than him. The name 'Professor' had originated from their first meeting where Merlin had been teaching at a community college — the name had stuck and Bobby refused to call him anything else.

They had met when Bobby was still young. He had been hunting a cockatrice that had been hunting Merlin and their paths had inevitably crossed. Merlin hadn't known that the cockatrice was after him; too complacent in his old age to think there was anyone still around that would be seeking Emrys. He had been more than happy to educate the young man who wanted to know more about magical beings, however.

Bobby had returned the favour by saving Merlin's life a few days later. In the process, Bobby had seen Merlin turn from old to young; the cockatrice had desperately been trying to find a source of magic and it had started draining Merlin by taking the neutral magic of the aging potion he still used. Merlin was only grateful that it meant he didn't have to deal with the aches and pains being old meant he felt on a daily basis.

Of course, seeing someone turn old to young in a matter of seconds is bound to raise the hackles of any Hunter and Bobby was no different. He calmed down when Merlin slapped a magic-infused healing paste onto his wounds that started immediately closing up. He got positively ecstatic when Merlin promised to teach him whatever he wanted to know about anything magical and help out when a Hunter or two wasn't quite enough.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Merlin stood at the edge of Lake Tenkiller with crossed arms as he stared down the naiad. She ducked her head in shame as he lifted an eyebrow. He sighed and held out his hand under the water for the naiad to grip. When she had a firm grasp around his hand, Merlin let his magic start to trickle out and replenish what she had lost as Magic started to fade.

"Magic will return soon," he assured her.

She grinned at him and waved before diving back under the water. Merlin smiled softly and let the ever-present mist swell up around him and carry him back to Avalon. He would wait there until he was needed again or Arthur returned to bring Magic back to the world.


End file.
